Chibiville: On the Other Side of Normal
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: My inner Chibi will be discussing anything you want to discuss,or randomly talking with the characters of the stories I've written.You can give suggestions or ideas, or request pairings and such if you want.This is your chance to be heard!


**Chibiville: On the Other Side of Normal**

**Summary: My inner Chibi will be discussing anything you want to discuss, or randomly talking with the characters of the stories I've written or plan to write. You can give suggestions or ideas, or request pairings and such if you want. This is your chance to be heard.**

**Anime/Manga: Any and All**

**Pairing: None**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: M (That way it doesn't feel left out...)**

**A/N: This is purely muse~ Feel free to let your muse's run free while in my presence, we are a non-biased muse organization. Hyperactive, bouncy, furry, funny, loud, jingly, bubbly, lovey-dovey, squeaky, and even bad tempered, evil, dark and malicious muse's are welcomed to join me! Thank you~**

**-x-x-x-**

**~A Thought~**

**-x-x-x-**

_There is a place, a place in a world, a world where time is nonexistent, and those with the strongest of minds and imaginations rule the planes of existence._

_**~CRACK~**_

_...this world is filled with mind frames or, mentality's that have after many years, taken on bodily forms known as Chibi's. They are the muse's that bring design to paper, and create life with the mind's eye that all muses possess._

"Oi..."

_The muses who─_

"OI!"

_...I'm sorry, yes?_

"First off, if you are using a word to identify a being, be it a name or title, you capitalize the start of it!"

_Sorry, the Muses of this world are the most inner desire in which you could ever imagine. They are─_

"No one cares..."

_I'm only doing my job!_

"Yeah, well, being a Raconteur is an easy and stupid job."

_...well...then let's see you do it if it's so easy!_

"Best thing you've said all day." A small hand flicked wavy blonde hair out of a light pale face, freckles scattered a little over the bridge of her nose, olive green eyes filled with mischief winked cutely before striking the 'cute girl' pose. "Akuma here! Basically, this is a world of thoughts that have come to surface and have become reality. Dreams made real...thoughts made real...reality is lost, and what's lost is not..." Twirling cutely, the green silk dress she wore lifted with the motion; a silver sash was tied around her waist, fixed into a bow behind her back. She was barefoot, with no socks or stockings on her feet as she bounced about on the balls of her feet. "The cool thing is, we are always there if you need us...and even more so when you don't!"

_...done yet?_

"Shove it!" Akuma snapped, clearing her throat, she ran her hands over her dress to clean it of any and all imaginary dirt or dust before smiling sweetly, moving both hands behind her back to complete the innocent image. "I have introduced myself already, the name is Akuma, in case some of you skipped over what I said by accident...my human's name is Désiree', she will not release her last name to the public."

_I don't think she wanted her first name released..._

"Of course she did! I'm her muse, you think I don't know what she wants?" A little white fox kit trotted up to Akuma with a piece of paper held in its mouth. Bending down a little, Akuma took the paper and read it out loud in a murmur. _"Désiree' would like the public to know that she __**didn't**__ want her name released, but since that has clearly happened, she has no real problem with it, but at the same time, she is going to punish Akuma..._huh?_"_

Thunder rumbled loudly about the skies as dark clouds rolled forth and lightning collide sharply with the ground in front of Akuma, the paper fell pathetically out of her hands as she stared with wide eyes, her body turned an ashen color of white as a horrid sight now stood before her. Invoked by the wrath of the Higher Being writing the story, there stood, before her very eyes...the most...horrifying creature imaginable!

"...but...b-but..."

"Akuma...there is something I want to show you..."

"No, no, no, noooo~" Akuma stepped back in fear, "I don't want to see!"

Light shined brightly down on a man with pale skin, an untidy hair style and gold eyes, smiling, he opened his arms in a manner that told her that he wanted a hug, then, the light touched him, and...he sparkled...

"_**~!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Hi again everyone! I would like to introduce you to my first guest! Yuki-Chan~!"

"Nya! Hiya people!" Mismatched blue and green eyes sparkled with happiness as her red hair flared everywhere as she bounced on her feet in place. The cat ears on her head twitched as her tail swished back and forth, "I am here to be the first guest as my Human, Jessica, is away sleeping!" an evil grin crossed her lips.

"SO please feel free to ask questions...since she isn't awake, I can say aaaall I want!"

_...Why don't you tell us Yuki...how many chapters/stories is your human...hoarding from us loyal readers._

Yuki blinked, "Well...not that long ago she had over six-hundred to eight-hundred chapters. But someone in her household broke five of her flash-drives so she lost a lot..." Yuki paused tapping a clawed hand to her chin, "But she is still hoarding a lot. She has...five more flash-drives that have fanfics on them...three of those flash-drives are full and they are all eight MB flash-drives,"

Yuki's ears twitched, as she closed her eyes trying to count what was on the flash-drives her human still had, "I know she has a lot saved still...a lot of different types of Kagome crossovers and some regular fics that center around Kagome in Inuyasha, Hermione in Harry Potter, as well as Haruhi in Ouran High School Host Club."

Yuki blinked and smiled, "She also does Harry Potter Crossovers! She doesn't have any really posted though!...she also has regular Death Note fics not posted!" she gave a small blush thinking about the Death Note fics her human has been writing.

"My human has been into Yaoi lately...and has been trying her hand at those too." She curled her tail around her waist as the blush increased.

_Does your human plan on posting any of these fics soon?_

"Hmmm, I don't know. She is indecisive because she doesn't want to be yelled at by her readers for posting too many fics and them leaving because of it." Yuki crossed her arms, a small pout on her lips as her cat ears drooped back against her skull at saying that, "She doesn't want to loose her readers for having so many fics..."

_What three things do you believe your human would save if her home were on fire?_

Yuki hummed in thought, "I know the first thing she would grab would be her computer and her flash-drives...so there goes two things." Yuki sat in thought for a moment before her ears snapped to attention, "The last thing she would save would have to be her clipboard! It has all her ideas for the novels she is going to be writing or things she wants to write! She keeps them there and adds more as she goes and gets ideas or inspiration!"

Akuma looked down at her hands in wonder, "...If Akuma was in that fire, would your human save her?"

"...um...no. I mean, I don't think...I don't really feel comfortable answering this question!"

"She wouldn't get Akuma..."

"Um, we'll end the chapter here!" Yuki scurried to her feet, bowing animatedly in a request for forgiveness, "We will return again next chapter, so please, feel free to leave questions, or requests, ideas and other random babbles."

"She wouldn't get Akuma..."

Blushing heatedly, she remained in a bowing position, "Until next time! Hopefully Akuma will be able to form more than four worded sentences."

**-x-x-x-**

"_She wouldn't get Akuma..."_

**-x-x-x-END-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: ME HERE! Hope everyone enjoys this little mind spat between the writers' true thoughts and happening in their heads.**

**Yuki: Yes! You get to see inter our minds! How we see things…or how are muses aka our chibi's act/work!**

**Akuma: In the next chapter, we will be hosting a guest star from InuYasha, so please, come prepared to ask a certain kitsune questions!**

**Yuki: -Laughs- Feel free to ask anything though….even questions for us! **

**Akuma: Until next time, Bai-Bai~**

**Yuki: Ja! Ja! We are going to be working on other fics too! But please tell us what you think of this! Read and Review please! By-Bi!**

**A/N's: Ja is German for yes. Yuki is Half Hetalia, so she will randomly switch languages on me. This has been your class lesson for today!**


End file.
